On Our Way
On Our Way, en español Estamos en camino, ''es una canción que fue presentada en The End of Twerk, el quinto episodio de la quinta temporada, y fue cantada por New Directions. La versión original le pertenece a ''The Royal Concept. Contexto de la canción Al finalizar la semana del Twerking para New Directions, Will quiere que los chicos presenten un numero animado y optimista, de la vieja escuela, para re-motivarse. Blaine les dice que tiene algo, mientras la canción comienza en el auditorio y las luces se encienden. Juntos, aplauden, cantan, bailan y giran en una calesita en el centro del escenario. En New York, Kurt y Rachel en el restaurant, mientras Kurt le muestra su tatuaje a los trabajadores. Mientras el episodio y la canción acaban, la tensión entre Jake y Marley se hace presente, mientras ella termina la canción. Letra Unique: I'll believe when the walls stop turning I'll believe when the storm is through I believe I hear them say David won't you stop writing songs I never wanna shake their hands and stay I never wanna shake their hands and stay Unique con New Directions: Oh no, let's go Blaine: We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth Artie y Tina: To your place place place, We're on our Artie con New Directions: way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way somehow Sam con New Directions: Hold me close close close We're losing time time time We're losing time time time We're falling to the ground Blaine: I'll believe when the sky is burning Jake: I'll believe when I see the view Ryder: I believe that I hear them say Tina: David won't you stop dreaming now Artie And everybody clap your hands and shout Kitty: And everybody clap your hands and shout Artie con New Directions: Oh no, they shout Ryder con New Directions: We are young We are one (con Tina: Let us shine for what it's worth) (Tina cpn New Directions: To your place!) Blaine with New Directions: To your place place place We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way somehow Ryder con New Directions: Hold me close close close We're losing time time time We're losing time time time We're falling to the ground We are young We are one (con Tina: Let us shine for what it's worth) Blaine con New Directions: To your place place place (Tina con New Directions: To your place!) We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way! Ryder: Y Marley: Hold me close We're losing time Hold me close We're falling to the ground Ryder: Taxi driver, sun is rising Blaine: Damn the sirens, keep on driving Artie: Flashing light, oh what a night Jake: I miss her bed, I lost my head Blaine,Kitty y Unique: And it's sunning, we're still running For her rooftop, our last stop Barefoot, naked, don't you let me go (New Directions: Go, go, go!) Artie con New Directions: (con Tina: To your place place place, we're on our) Way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way somehow Sam con New Directions: (con Tina: Hold me close close close) We're losing time time time We're losing time time time We're falling to the ground Artie con New Directions: We are young We are one (con Tina: Let us shine for what it's worth) Blaine con New Directions: (Tina: To your place) place place We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way! New Directions (Unique con New Directions): Ooooooohh! (This night will never end, this night will never end) Ooooooohh! (This night will never end, this night will never end) Marley: Hold me close, we're losing time Hold me close, we're falling to the ground Curiosidades *Es la primera canción de la serie en la cual todos los miembros actuales de New Directions tienen un solo. Errores *En el minuto 1:00 se ve que Sam esta tirando para dar vueltas, al lado de Artie y Kitty luego en el minuto 1:03 esta tirando del lado contrario a ellos. *En el minuto 1:05 se ve que Ryder esta tirando junto a Tina, pero segundos antes estaban en lados opuestos. *En el minuto 2:05 los chicos comienzan a correr, a excepción de Ryder, pero 3 segundos más tarde, están en sus posiciones previas. *Cuando Unique esta en el centro de la calesita, se ve que en el minuto 2:01 esta mirando hacia atrás, en el 2:02 paso a estar de frente con los brazos hacia abajo, que cambian de posición repentinamente en el minuto 2:05. *Cuando Marley, Sam y Ryder corren hacia el frente del escenario, Kitty los acompaña y se acuesta con ellos, en la siguiente toma, cuando Blaine, Tina y Jake corren hacia ellos, Kitty esta de pie, corriendo y recostándose. *En esa misma escena, cuando Blaine se recuesta, lo hace sobre la espalda de Sam, mas en la siguiente toma, Sam es quien esta sobre Blaine. Galeria On Our Way.png On our way (2).png Marley OOW.png Jake.png Hold.png Hold me OOW.png On OW.png OOW.png Ryder OOW.png YU.png Unique OOW.png Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio The End of Twerk